magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuanos Crystalwing
Kuanos crystalwings are rare at the surface, preferring to dwell in the depths of the Caves of Nareau and other caves along the Alasre Mountain Range. They are typically small, reaching only a few handspans on average, but exceptionally old specimens have been reported deep within caves which are large enough to be ridden by children. Docile animals, kuanos crystalwings keep to themselves most of the time, nibbling on gems of corundum, hornblende, and staurolite far from the prying eyes of explorers and magi, but if cornered or their families are put at risk, kuanos crystalwings will readily turn to the offensive and lash out at aggressors with sharp talons and powerful jaws. Their wings look thin and delicate, but they are rigid and glass-sharp on the sides, easily able to cut potential threats to slivers with a few quick swipes. The wings of kuanos crystalwings are most unusual for their strength varies depending on their direction. A blow to the side of each feather will deal little damage, but a well-placed arrow to the flat of the wing will cause the feathers to shatter into millions of pieces. For this reason, the crystalwings usually keep their delicate wings folded and out of harm's way, unveiling them only if they must fly to escape harm or fight a deadly opponent. Egg The horns on this moderately heavy egg allow it to comfortably sit in almost any nook or cranny without rolling. Hatchling Kuanos crystalwings sequester their eggs in small cavities in the rock in environments which are a stable temperature year-round. Unlike other dragons, kuanos crystalwings will leave their eggs unsupervised for weeks at a time, relying on their lack of scent and inaccessibility to keep them safe from would-be predators. The crystalwing eggs take up to a year to hatch, but when the time comes for the hatchling to emerge, the parents will stick close, watching attentively for any signs of movement. The hatchlings are small and dull at first, but rapidly begin to show their colors within their first few hours out of the egg. Those which hatch in complete darkness are said to have almost no pigmentation, but the magi who seek out these eggs have reported no relation between the brightness of kuanos crystalwings and whether they hatch near the surface. The hatchlings themselves are highly precocious, able to climb around on near-vertical rock faces to lick minerals from vugs and veins. In order to ensure they receive the proper nutrients they need to grow strong, their parents will occasionally venture to the surface in search of special clays and muds to supplement their hatchlings' diets. Adult While far from the rarest or most unusual of the crystalwings, kuanos crystalwings are nonetheless enigmatic and peculiar creatures. They spend most of their lives underground, but unlike other cave-dwellers are still able to function quite well at the surface. Their wings are simultaneously delicate and very strong, and make them surprisingly swift flyers, yet they rarely make use of this ability. Their most valuable assets are probably their delicate talons, which are strong enough to hold them nearly upside-down for durations of time and also small enough to allow them to dig through fractures in the rock to seek out particular minerals to eat. Males and females both sport elaborate ornaments of feathers and horns, which some speculate they use in mating dances held deep underground. No one has ventured far enough into the caves to study these creatures during their mating season, though, so the exact use of these implements remains a mystery. Additional Information *No.778 *Obtained from The Stream during Magiversary 2017 *Released: May 10th, 2017 *Sprites: Mysfytt *Description: PKGriffin *Breeding: Category:2017 Creatures Category:Artist: Mysfytt Category:Special Category:Crystalwings Category:Magiversary